Do You Understand Me?
by Campsen
Summary: This was re-uploaded under a new name...for....reasons... Anyway, Yami no Malik has a chat with an old friend....YMOC


Do You Understand Me? One shot YGO! Yami Malik/Nyx

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with it. I only own Nyx...

-

-

-

Set during Battle City, after Malik's duel with Mai. Nyx has replaced Mai in this AU setting. The Setting: Nyx's cabin aboard Kaiba's air-craft, a heavy rainstorm has broken out.  
  
Rain pelted the window as the reflection crossed its arms, scowling. Nyx hadn't been in a good mood at all since a few hours ago, and the rain was making it worse. Over and over, she played out the events in her mind, trying to see what EXACTLY happened; wondering where she would go from here. She had lost. One of the most important things in the world...and she let it slip through her fingers like silk.  
  
"Due to the storm, the Finals will be paused until further notice"  
  
Nyx turned her head slightly towards the intercom system, snickering.  
  
"A little late...I would have liked some more time." She muttered.  
  
The one thing that bothered her about the last hour was not just the fact she lost: it was who she lost TO. That...THING...who dared called himself Malik. It sickened her to think that her only friend had become this sadistic being she faced. Even worse than that was the fact she made a premature bet with him. She had THOUGHT that she had him trapped...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_"You're down to 1050 LP! You really think you're going to win this?" Nyx scoffed.  
  
'Malik' just laughed, "If you're so confident...why not make a bet with me?"  
  
Nyx raised her eyebrow, "Depends"  
  
"If you win, you get one favor from me, whatever you want." He replied.  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I'll tell you if I win..."  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Nyx shook her head to try and get rid of that image. She continued to stare at the black clouds as the rain hit even harder. As she did, Malik's last words to her echoed in her head...  
  
_"I'll tell you if I win..."  
_  
"He never DID tell me what he would get" she mused, "hopefully he forgot about me. I guess it's better this way..."  
  
What she didn't realize, was that Malik was listening to this statement. An evil smirk crossed his face as he watched her reflection from the doorway. Silent as a shadow, he glided across the room. Unnoticed by Nyx, who was still too preoccupied watching the city lights down below. He crept up silently...  
  
Nyx noticed the other image in the window seconds before her mouth was covered and an arm kept her arms pinned. She twisted, kicking her legs in the air against her assailant. It wasn't doing much good, for the person just laughed at her attempts.  
  
"There's no use in doing that" Malik said matter-of-factly.  
  
Nyx tried to say something, but it came out as a high-pitched, muffled cry. Malik snickered.  
  
"You WILL stop now", he tightened his hold, causing pain, "or I WILL make you suffer worse than this"  
  
Nyx had to struggle to breathe against that tight hold he had on her, so she decided to go limp, thinking he would loosen his grip. It helped a little, but she watched his reflection from behind her in the window, and he was laughing again.  
  
"You thought I had forgotten our little...arrangement? Stupid girl, do not think me so foolish", he said, taking his hands off her suddenly.  
  
The sudden release sent her crashing into the window, where she fell on the floor, catching her breath.  
  
"Oh come now, that was nothing" he sneered.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" she coughed out.  
  
He grabbed her shirt, lifted her up, and slammed her into the window. It hurt, but she tried not to say anything.  
  
"Now, what do I want from you, hmmm?" he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"How 'bout nothing?" Nyx offered, trying to lighten her mood.  
  
Malik's response was to grab her throat, "Don't be so idiotic"  
  
Nyx attempted a nod for she couldn't speak. Malik smirked, tightening his hold.  
  
"This is very amusing you know." He pointed out, taking his other hand and playing with her hair.  
  
Nyx used a great amount of strength, knocking his hands away and scrambling to the door. Malik didn't seem too upset at this and just watched her trying to open the door, which he locked prior to the encounter. Nyx fumbled with the door, clawing at it while cursing herself for not paying attention.  
  
"Dammit....DAMMIT" she muttered.  
  
Nyx stopped what she was doing when she heard his footsteps behind her. Lowering her head, she tightened her fists until they were shaking.  
  
"Why so afraid of me? I thought you and I were friends" his voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Nyx whipped around to him, "Friends? FRIENDS?!?" she ran at him, taking a swing.  
  
He easily caught it, but she kept going.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT THE REAL MALIK YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THE WORD FRIEND! I HATE YOU! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she pounded her fists into his chest as hard as possible, "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!"  
  
Malik finally held both of her fists at bay while scowling, "I took no one away you screeching cat! I AM MALIK!" he growled, throwing her to the ground again.  
  
She hugged her knees to her chest, "No...You're not. Malik wouldn't hurt me..."  
  
"Liar, I've hurt you before. Just not in hostility." He replied, getting down on one knee.  
  
Nyx's head shot up, "How did you know..."  
  
"I told you, you pathetic girl, I am Malik....just...how shall I put it? I'm more...aware...of my calling"  
  
"Calling?"  
  
"To take my rightful place as Pharaoh! I deserve it more than the idiot who calls himself Yami!"  
  
The sudden outburst jolted Nyx a bit. She kept her eyes focused on the ground as much as possible until he lifted her head up.  
  
"I need you to help me get to him. You're his ally right? You know him?" Malik looked like he was pleading almost.  
  
"What's it matter? I'm gonna die anyway...isn't that what you came for...to kill me? I suppose you can't have any feelings between us arise and ruin your plans, eh?" Nyx spat out, "that is: if you are Malik and not lying"  
  
Malik started to laugh, "Kill you?! And give you that freedom?" he paused to laugh again, "You must be mistaken. I have no intention of killing you"  
  
Nyx jumped up, edging around Malik towards the window again. Malik got up and began cornering her again.  
  
"L-leave me alone..." Nyx stuttered, eyes darting to look for something to protect her.  
  
"You don't really want me to do that"  
  
Everything stopped. Nyx froze where she was...slowly looking up at Malik. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
"...What?"  
  
Malik chuckled, "You don't want me to leave you alone...do you?" he sneered, "You look at me...and see Malik...yes? You see someone you can trust, someone who knows you..."  
  
"W-wrong! I look at you and see a vile parasite! Invading everything! You're like some damn DISEASE!" Nyx countered, breaking out of her stupor.  
  
Malik walked closer to her, "Everything? What else have I 'invaded'?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"ME!" Nyx shouted in spite of herself, "I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD! You've DESTROYED Malik, which is something I will NEVER forget..."  
  
"...I don't think that's it."  
  
"What the hell else COULD IT BE?!"  
  
Malik loomed over her, cocking his head to the side. Nyx just started back up at him, not even noticing when one of his hands reached up to play with her hair. It was only when he moved his hand to her face did she smack it away.  
  
"Don't you touch me" she snapped.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, "It's fun to irritate you"  
  
"Stop it. Get out of my room. Get out of my life"  
  
He shook his head, "I can't do that. See, you're MUCH too valuable to leave."  
  
"I'm NOT doing anything to them for you." She hissed, "So forget it."  
  
"Maybe I don't want you to do anything to them right now..."  
  
Nyx paused a moment, "...then what DO you want?"  
  
Malik's hand shot out, grabbing her chin, jerking her face up harshly. He lazily tilted his head to the right, giving her a half-lidded stare as she tried to pry herself free. As promptly as he had pulled her in, he pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss.  
  
Nyx's whole body went rigid in panic.  
  
When she refused to open her mouth, Malik bit down cruelly on her lower lip, forcing her to cry out and permit him entry. Getting her thoughts somewhat coherent, Nyx pushed against him with all her strength...but to no avail. In a demented display of physics, Malik used the force she applied to spring her back, sending her back-first onto her bed. He immediately pounced, pinning her down before she could recover.  
  
Malik bent down to her ear, "This. This is what I want...well, not quite. You see, you're not quite how I want you...I wouldn't be this callous as to take you unwillingly, oh no, I would greatly rather have you comply."  
  
Nyx twisted and curved, "You'll get no such pleasure out of me you malicious son of a bitch!" she spat.  
  
Malik lowered his head to her neck, "Oh! Such hateful words from a beautiful creature like you, I'm wounded" he mumbled, nuzzling her throat.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" she demanded, beginning to become exhausted.  
  
"Nyx...don't you remember? Don't you remember Egypt? How we spent everyday exploring the tombs? I'm still the same, just as you are..." he whispered, "I haven't changed...we can still be as we were...you and me...we'll defeat the Pharaoh...we'll become powerful..."  
  
"M-malik..." Nyx wavered, "You're not Malik"  
  
He raised himself up to look at her, "Of course I AM!" he growled, "LISTEN to me...help me build my new empire and you may have ANYTHING you want! THINK OF IT! The ENTIRE human race as our slaves...abide by me, serve me well and I'll give you EVERYTHING you desire... Do you understand me?"  
  
Nyx didn't speak...didn't move...didn't look at him. Yet, she did think. She wondered if this is what her life should become...if this was her fate. Being at the mercy of a former friend and ally...  
  
It looked simple enough: do what Malik says...get the world...but, was that worth it? To betray her friends, to possibly destroy everything...was THAT worth it? Could there be a possible chance of having the old Malik back...be enough to go on? And what if this WAS the real Malik...this bitter mind of deceit and treachery... Then, she wondered about herself, her deceit, her treachery...and she grasped something: they weren't as different as she thought.  
  
Gingerly, Nyx tried to ease herself up. Malik, inquisitive, allowed her to sit up, but still kept her from going anywhere. Nyx closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath...then sighed.  
  
"...Swear to me you are who you claim to be" she whimpered.  
  
Malik grinned, "I am Malik...I swear" he whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek.  
  
When he pulled back, Nyx tentatively leaned her head forward, close enough to his so that they could both feel each other's breath.  
  
"I want the world"  
  
Outside the airship, lightening cracked across the pitch-black, night sky.  
  
-Fin-

-

-

-

Did you enjoy? Review please, I like to get feedback. xP


End file.
